


Win It For Me, That's What Boyfriends Do

by mellojello999



Series: Ushijima is Big and Strong [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Satori says shit, Wakatoshi's Raw Power, Winning a prize for your boyfriend, smooches, there's a swear in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: In which Satori needs Wakatoshi to win a prize for him at the arcade, and who is Wakatoshi to deny him?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushijima is Big and Strong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710598
Comments: 14
Kudos: 331





	Win It For Me, That's What Boyfriends Do

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've never seen one before, I'm talking about one of these bad boys
> 
> https://primetimeamusements.com/product-category/boxing-arcade-machines/
> 
> the classic punching machine, and in this universe this one distributes prizes.
> 
> Its cute UshiTen Boyfriend time, everybody! I wrote this in 2 hours I hope you enjoy!

Tendou had brought Ushijima to the arcade. Had told him that he really really needed him to go because there was one game that only Ushijima could win. Ushijima really doubted it, he never played many video games growing up, still didn’t, so he wasn’t really that good. But, if your boyfriend needs you to go to the arcade, then you go, he supposed. Tendou had quickly gone from begging to thanking him to excitedly asking him when he would be ready to go.

Which brought them to the arcade.

Ushijma had been here a couple times. Sometimes with other members of Shiratorizawa, but always with Tendou. He usually liked to spend his time playing volleyball, a game he actually knew how to play. But according to Tendou there seemed to be another that he might actually have a chance at. 

“Honestly, Wakatoshi, I don’t know why they even have this machine here! They brought it in last month and I bet they knew that none of the noodle armed geeks who usually come here could win.” Tendou rambled as they navigated their way through the colorful lights of the arcade. “Of course, that’s me included. I mean, I’m not weak but I don’t have that much arm strength! Now, a game of blocking spikes! I would win no sweat. Ha! Wakatoshi, could you imagine if they had volleyball games at the arcade. If you could win the special anime prizes by winning volleyball matches maybe I would continue volleyball after high school. Oh! Here it is!”

Ushijima had to agree with Tendou when he saw the machine. It was kind of weird to see one like this in an arcade.

“A punching machine?” He questioned. Tendou nodded, looking at the machine with contempt. 

“Yup! The owner must have seen it in America or something… This is not a game of skill or coordination, just raw power. And that, my dear Wakatoshi, is why I brought you here today!” He said, whirling around to face Ushijima. “I want the top prize, and you are the only one I know who has that strength. You know, I bet they put the super rare limited edition specialty statuette from my favorite manga series as the big prize for this game because they knew no one here can punch for shit.”

Ushijima looked at the machine. It was sort of shaped like a stand-up joystick arcade game, but there were no controls and there was a maize ball hanging above it.

“Tendou, I don’t really know any punching technique. I don’t know if just raw power is going to work.”

“Just because it says it's a punching machine doesn’t mean you actually have to punch. I bet if you just like, swung your arm like you were spiking a ball and hit the bag that would be enough.” Tendou said as he put the coins in the machine. “Just give it a try, I have the utmost confidence in you” 

“Exactly how hard do you want me to hit this?” Ushijima didn’t know how well he could punch, but he did know how well he could spike.

“Uhh, well, I’d say at full power, or as much as you can manage from this angle. I don’t know how rigged this machine is, so we have to try our best!”

Tendou stood back from the machine, gesturing to Ushijima to have at it. Ushijima supposed it was all up to him now.

The bag was a little lower than he’s like, probably so that people who weren’t 6 foot tall volleyball players could reach it. He’d have to change his swing a little bit so that he didn’t whack the machine, but it was worth a shot. Ushijma took a step into his hit, it sort of reminded him of when he used to serve normally as a child, and swung as hard as he could. For his boyfriend.

He made contact with the bag with a startling smack, and it snapped up into the machine with a somewhat alarming bang. The whole machine shook as numbers flashed across the screen, calculating. Tendou watched the screen in anticipation, and Ushijima couldn’t help but notice how cute he was. When it finally displayed the results, the screen flashed with congratulations and a voice cheered “high score! New record!” 

Tendou soon joined in, “You did it! Yes, I knew you could do it! My Miracle Boy!” He jumped around, hugged Ushijima and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying to the machine to collect his prize.

Ushijima had played volleyball games in front of crowds with high stakes and pulled off amazing kills that garnered the cheers of a whole stadium of people. It was exhilarating.

And this.

Even though this was him slapping an arcade machine as hard as he could with a crowd of exactly one boyfriend, it still pulled that same feeling from his gut. The fuzzy feeling of success and satisfaction, that he was fulfilling his role as an ace and as a boyfriend.  
Tendou had gotten his prize and they had left the arcade in a hurry when someone started to say that it looked like someone had actually broken the punching machine. Apparently they couldn’t get the machine to reset, the bag was stuck. Probably from being punched too hard. Tendou had laughed his ass off as they made a quick escape. “You really are the greatest, Wakatoshi!” Tendou said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Ushijima really liked Tendou, and he loved to make him happy and see him smile. He wrapped his arm around Tendou’s shoulders and tugged him closer to kiss his face.

“Anything for you, Satori.” He murmured. Tendou giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl and they strolled away so Tendou could buy Ushijima some pudding as part of his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> note: A maize ball is that small round punching bag that it usually hung from up high
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr + twitter @ mellojello999!


End file.
